Is This For Real?
by Dreamsdocometruee
Summary: As the holidays come to a finish, Layla and her brother Mike are back at Chicago high. Mike being the popular brother brings over his friend Phil Brooks, who is known as the school player. What will happen when good girl Layla and bad boy Phil both end up falling for each other, but don't admit?
1. Chapter 1

Layla and Mike rolled in their suitcases into their doorway. They were back home from their holiday in Spain. Layla turned around and ran over back to the car to help her mum with her bags. She looked back to see her brother Mike texting someone on his phone.

"Um, Mike. A little help?" Layla said looking over at her brother.

"Am busy texting Phil, you can help mum." Mike said not taking his eyes off his phone screen. Layla rolled her eyes as she picked up two bags and walked into the house with her mum trailing behind.

"Oh mum, can Phil, Kelly and Eve come over tonight?" Mike said plotting onto the sofa.

"Yeah, make it around eight cause am meeting some friends tonight." Mikes mum said as she closed the door behind her.

"Mum that's not fair, we just got back and am so tired. They'll be playing music till like one in the morning." Layla moaned straighten out her pink wooly jumper.

"Oh c'mon Layla, stop being such a bore." Layla's mum said laughimg while picking up her bags and heading into the bedroom.

"Well, thanks mum." Layla said crossing her arms over her chest and sitting next to mike on the sofa.

"Oh, you got told." Mike said still texting his friend Phil. "By the way, when there over just stay upstairs and not bother us." Mike said stuffing his phone in his jean pocket.

"Um, why?" Layla said looking over to her brother in confusion.

"Well its simple, your a geek, am popular and I don't want you embarrassing me so just do me that favour." Mike said rolling his eyes as he switched the TV on.

"Is that what you really think of me?" Layla said a little hurt from her brothers opinion of her.

"Ugh, yeah duh." Mike said chuckling to himself. Layla got off the sofa and stormed up to her room with her bags in frustration.

* * *

"I hate how much he has changed. He use to be fun and now all he does is drink and does Kelly." Layla said to her friend Rosa on the phone.

"I know what you mean, Eve has changed from good girl to slut. I miss the good times we had." Rosa sighed through the other line.

"Yeah, I can hear her down stairs with the rest. According to my brother am not aloud downstairs. I mean what if I need the bathroom." Layla giggled through the phone. A loud growl came from her stomach. She placed her hand over her tummy as she heard Rosa giggle over the other line. "Well I don't really care what my brother says, am getting something to eat. Bye Rosa." Layla said taking her phone from her ear and hanging up. She stood up and left her room.

Layla stood at the top of the stairs as she heard laughter come from downstairs. She took a deep breath as she made her way down. She looked over to see Mike kissing with Kelly -no surprise, and Eve throwing herself over Phil. Layla use to be friendly with them all, apart from Phil. She never spoke to him as he was always known as the school player that all the girls fall head over heels for. He still owns that label now along with Mike. Mike looked up to see his sister standing there a little awkwardly.

"Um, can I help you?" Mike said standing up with anger on his face. By now everyone turned there head in Layla's direction.

"Am just getting something to eat, so don't stress out." Layla said letting a nervous laugh escape her lips. She then headed to the kitchen which was apart on the huge living room. Layla searched the cupboards to find a pot to make some pasta. She looked behind her to see Mike looking at her impatiently. Layla felt like she was being rushed so she scanned the cupboards quicker. She crouched down to find a cupboard full of pots and pans. She reached in and grabbed onto the handle of a pot which was in the middle of a pile of pans. She slightly pulled the pot out of the pile but this led to the other pans and pots crashing out of the cupboard. Everyone jumped as the heard the loud clash of metal crash onto the hard tile flooring. Layla stood up looking over to her brother who had his hand on his forehead. "Whoops." Layla said shrugging her shoulders with a nervous smile.

"Layla, just go and get a pizza or something." Mike sighed out pushing back the little strands of hair into place.

"But the nearest pizza place is two blocks down and I don't have a car." Layla said placing both hands on her hips.

"Well Phil, would you mind taking my sister to the pizza place and getting us some as well as you haven't drank yet and stuff." Mike said looking down at his bestfriend.

"Yep,sure. Just get two cheese pizzas?" Phil said standing up. Everyone agreed so Phil and Layla left the house.

Layla felt nervous being with him. He was one of the popular people at Chicago high that looked down at other people. She remained silent as she slid into the seat in the front of the car. Phil started up the engine and him and Layla drove off.

It was a awkward silence in the car as Layla looked out of the window watching the streets she passed. Phil had enough of being quiet and started to think of something to say.

"So ugh, your Mike sister huh?" Phil said finally breaking the silence. Layla shot her head around.

"Ugh yeah, i guess." Layla said looking back at the window again.

"Your pretty hot." Phil said with a smug look on his face while focusing on the road. Layla turned her head so she was now facing the road.

"Look Phil." Layla sighed out. "I know what your trying to do, but save it. Your not type."

"Wait, Wait, wait. Hold up. Look babe, am everyone's type."

"Well first off, my names Layla. Not babe. And secondly, am not like everyone else." Layla said rolling her eyes.

"You have some serious problems." Phil said chuckling to himself a little.

"Whatever." Layla muttered under her breath. They finally made it to the pizza place and went into the drive threw.

* * *

"I honestly don't understand. Tell how you are not attracted to this." Phil said pointing to his face. But still having his eyes on the road.

"Well, am not into people who use girls like you do." Layla said tired of explaining herself to him. "To be totally honest, your quite full of yourself. You think your amazing cause every girl wants you."

"C'mon, who could blame them." Phil said as he pulled up in a free spot outside Layla's and Mike's house. The two stepped out the car as Layla grabbed the two pizza boxes. She and Phil headed to the door and pressed the bell. The door opened to a drunken Mike who greeted them with a smile. Layla rolled her eyes as she shoved pass her brother and put the pizzas on the table surrounded by the two sofas.

"Thanks sis, here's the money I owe you." Mike said dropping one arm onto her shoulders. "Just kidding. Night nerd." Mike said laughing in Layla's face as everyone joined in. Layla rolled her eyes as she headed up stairs. She looked over to see Phil watching her with his signature smile. Layla turned around and walked up the last few steps.

* * *

_WOO, this is my first chapter of my new story. It's something a bit different but it's going to be good, i hope! Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and what do you think of the characters so far. Thanks:)_


	2. Chapter 2

Layla tied the laces on her black converse shoes. She was wearing some denim jeans and a purple baggy jumper. She ruffled up her brunette curls before she grabbed her floral back pack and headed down the stairs. She looked over to sofas to see Mike sitting down rubbing his forehead. Layla rolled her eyes as headed towards the fridge.

"You want some water?" Layla said holding up a water bottle.

"Yeah, pass it here." Mike said stretching out his arm. Layla walked over to him and handed him the bottle. He quickly opened it up and gulped it all down.

"It's your fault for drinking the night before school." Layla said taking the empty bottle and heading towards the kitchen.

"What ever, at least I have a life." Mike said placing both hands on his face.

"So what you call a life is drinking loads every weekend and then having a headache the day of school, sounds fun." Layla said in sarcastic voice as she stuffed her lunch in her bag.

"Just go and ask mum to hurry up, please." Mike said now standing up and sliding on his leather jacket.

Layla stood up and walked over to the bathroom. "C'mon mum, were going to be late." Layla said as she banged on the door. The door opened to Layla's mum in black suit with her hair up in a bun.

"Ok, get in the car you two and I'll be there in a minute." Layla's mum said as she pulled out her lipgloss and walked over to the mirror. Layla rolled her eyes as her and Mike headed outside towards their car. After 10 minutes of waiting, Layla and Mikes mum finally got into the car.

* * *

Layla ran into the school building as her and Mike were running late. Layla slowed down a little to see her brother looking on his phone walking slowly.

"C'mon Mike, first period has already started." Layla shouted in frustration.

"You go on, I don't really care if am late." Mike said still looking on his phone. Layla turned around and headed up the stairs to chemistry.

She passed the classrooms checking the teachers to see which one was Mrs Riley. She looked into classroom to see her speaking to the class.

"Does anyone know where Layla is?" Mrs Riley said to the whole class room.

"Am right here miss." Layla said as she entered the class room out of breath.

"Miss Lee, am not impressed. Late on the first day back. But ill let you of this time. Your lab partner will be Phil." Mrs Riley said pointing towards Layla's new seat. Layla looked over to see it was the same Phil from last night. The one that bugged her because she wasn't into him. Layla sent out a soft sigh as she made her way over to the table. Phil looked up to see the beautiful brunette sitting beside him playing with the curls in her hair. Phil slightly smiled.

"Hey your ah, wait don't tell me."

"Layla." She said finishing off his sentence for him.

"Yeah. The girl who has no taste in guys." Phil said nudging her elbow lightly.

"Hahaha, very funny. Can we just do the experiment now?" Layla said frustrated.

"Woow, what's up with you?" Phil said setting up the equipment.

"Sorry, am just tired as you and my brother played music till like two in the morning." Layla said helping Phil.

"Ok, I apologise for that, but I still don't understand why you don't like me?" Phil looking over at Layla pouting his lips.

"Your seriously not going to get over that are you?" Layla said giggling.

"Nope." Phil said writing down notes. "You know what." Phil said smacking down his pencil on the desk.

"What?" Layla said smiling widely at Phil.

"Am going to get you to like me. It won't be easy but am going to do it." Phil said moving in a little closer to Layla.

"You do that Phil." Layla said patting him on the back as she rolled her eyes. Layla looked into his olive green eyes as they sparkled in the sunlight. She quickly shook out of the thoughts as them school bell rang. Layla quickly gathered up her things and shoved them in her bag.

She walked out of the class room with Phil following behind. She felt someone take ahold of her arm. Phil swung her which made Layla jump a little.

"I thought maybe you want to do something after school?" Phil said letting go off Layla's arm.

"Is this your little mission to get me to like you?" Layla said placing both hands on hips.

"Maybe, so you up for it or?" Phil said taking grip of both handles on his back pack.

"Um, I don't know I have to stu-

"So I'll pick you up at 7, see you then." Phil said waving as he walked away from Layla. Layla smiled as she watched him walk away.

"What was that all about?" A voice said behind Layla. She turned round to see her best friend Rosa Mendez.

"Last night I told him I wasn't into him and now he is determined to get me to like him. So, he is picking me up tonight to do something" Layla said laughing.

"Well good luck to him. Anyways, lets go and see Brie and Nikki." Rosa said linking arms with Layla and walking towards the canteen.

* * *

_Oooh, haha. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and are you excited for this story :D? Thanks for the other reviews guys. Always puts a smile on my face:) _


	3. Chapter 3

Layla picked up her empty plate and placed it in the sink with the other dishes.

"Thanks mum, that pasta was nice." Layla said rubbing her belly as she stood beside the sofa mike was seated at.

"No problem sweetheart, oh guys am going out again tonight with some work colleagues so Layla you can bring rosa round, and mike you can bring Phil and the others round if you want?" Layla's mum said.

"I already have plans, so am cool. What about you Mike?" Layla said nudging his shoulder a little.

"Oh, i am bringing Kelly round to watch a movie." Mike said looking through the channels on the TV.

"Is Phil busy I guess?" Mikes mum said as she cleaned the table with a cloth.

"Yep. He is getting to know Layla. I have no idea why he would bother." Mike said under his breathe.

"Um, am right here Mike." Layla said nudging his shoulder harder than last time.

"Mike, apologise to your sister. Now!" Mikes mum ordered.

"Okay, okay. Am sorry Layla that you are such a bore." Mike said with a evil smirk.

"Mike!" Layla's mum said raising her voice which made him jump.

"Mum leave it. I wouldn't waste your breath on him." Layla said hitting him with a pillow. Just as the pillow connected to Mike's face, the door bell rang. Layla turned around to walk over to the door. She opened it up to Kelly and Phil. Kelly shoved pass Layla and ran to Mike. Layla looked behind her for a quick second before turning round to look back at Phil.

"Um, hey, ahh. You ready to go?" Phil said pointing to his car which was parked behind him.

"Ugh, yeah. Bye mum, see you when your home and bye ugh Mike." Layla said sending straight daggers to his eyes. She stepped outside closing the door behind her and followed Phil to his car.

* * *

"So, um where are you actually taking me?" Layla said as she broke the silence for the first half of the car drive.

"Well I was thinking that, as its not an actual date I thought I would take you to the park." Phil said taking in a slight glimpse of Layla's features.

"Ok, and what are we planning to do at the park?" Layla said patting a rhyme on her thighs.

"You know, sit on a bench and chat." Phil said slightly shrugging.

"Aw I see, good idea." Layla nudging Phil's shoulder. Phil laughed a little as he turned the corner to park just outside the park. Layla and Phil both unbuckle their seat belts and step out of the car. They both crossed the road and entered the park.

* * *

"So tell me, how would you describe yourself?" Layla said as they both plotted down onto the park bench.

"Well I do see myself is a player, but I can be a nice person." Phil said smiling at Layla.

"Can I ask you something?" Layla said crossing her legs.

"Go for it."

"Why do you "play girls"? If that made sense."

"Well because its kinda fun. I mean, I like how a lot of girls like me." Phil said stuffing his hands into his jean pockets.

"So what your basically saying is that, you like to play with girls feelings?" Layla said looking straight at Phil.

"But you see, the girls I hook up with don't really care about it. They never seem bothered. That's why I go for they girls as no one gets hurt." Phil said a little guilty.

"Don't you ever get tired of always having the same type of girl? Do you not want to have a long lasting relationship?" Layla said pushing her hair back.

"Yeah but, I don't think am ready for that just now. I have seen it with my friends and they all end up heartbroken. I don't really want that." Phil said scratching the back of his neck.

"Well if you ever put the effort in of finding that right girl, you won't be heart broken." Layla said sending a little smile.

"Yeah, I guess. But enough about me, who do you describe yourself? Phil said getting into a position he was facing Layla.

"Ugh, call me a bore but I prefer to just do something with friends properly than go and get as drunk as you can. I like to remember what happened the day before instead of waking up with a massive headache." Layla said slightly giggling.

"Oh, I see where your coming from. I guess that's why you and your brother don't exactly get along. Huh?"

"We use to be like the best of friends but, ever since he became popular he change a whole lot. Like he is a total different person, which I hate." Layla said letting out a deep sigh. "I don't see how you like him." Layla said laughing. Phil slightly laughed as he played with the zip on his hoodie.

"He can be a ass and so can I but at the end of the day, that's why we're friends." Phil said smiling widely.

"Phil, be honest. Why are you wanting to get to know me? I don't get it. Your popular, am not, it doesn't make sense." Layla crossing her arms.

"Ok to be honest. I just think you sound really cool and just someone to hang out with." Phil said rubbing his arms as he felt the light breeze. "Now, can I ask you something?" Phil said with a big smirk.

"Yeah sure, go ahead." Layla shrugged.

"Do you like me now?" Phil said sending a sarcastic-like smile at Layla.

"Haha, um a little. Your still an ass." Layla said pushing him slightly. She stood up as Phil did the same and walked back over to the car.

* * *

Layla and Phil stepped out of the car,walked up to the door and rang the bell.

"Ugh thanks, for tonight. I had fun."

"Same here. I guess I'll see in chemistry then." Phil said as he began to walk away.

"Yeah, I guess." Layla said as she watched him walk back to his car. She turned her attention back onto the door as it opened up to Kelly and Mike.

"Hey Lay." Kelly said with a drunken smile spreaded across her face.

"Hey Kel." Layla said as she smelt the strong alcohol of Kelly's and her brother breathe. She stepped inside and closed the door as they drunken pair wobbled their way over to the sofa. Layla rolled her eyes and she went upstairs and into her bedroom.

* * *

Aww:). Please review telling me what you thought of this chapter and what did you think of Layla's and Phil's conversation? :O. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. Amazing, thanks guys:)


	4. Chapter 4

Layla and Rosa walked from the history department to science on the second floor. It was the period before lunch. When every one is free to eat, walk, and socialise with friends.

"I have biology, what do you have?" Rosa said taking a few steps towards her class room.

"I have chemistry, I'll met you here for lunch." Layla said before fully turning around and entering her class room. She looked over to her seat to see Phil on his phone under the desk. Layla smiled as she walked over and sat next to him. Phil looked up and quickly rushed his phone into his pocket. He looked up and smiled as he saw the one that was already upon Layla's face.

"Hey Layla." Phil said as he go comfy in his chair.

"Hey, who were you texting?" Layla asked a little curious of why he rushed his phone in his pocket.

"Oh, just Eve. She is thinking about meeting tonight to 'talk' about things" Phil said laughing nervously.

"What are you guys going to talk about?" Layla said as she searched for her essentials.

"She's thinking of wanting to get back together."

Oh, but I thought you didn't do relationships?" Layla said.

"I don't, she thinks we did have something going on but we didn't. We like dated for 6 weeks and that's was over the summer vacation. Nothing serious." Phil said scratching the back of his neck.

"Do you want to get back with her or would you rather do what you do now?" Layla said with a slight smirk.

"I honestly don't know." Phil said laughing. Layla joined in until she turned her attention towards the teacher as she began to teach the class.

* * *

"When you add to that it will pro-

"Miss, miss miss. Am here." A filmier voice said very loudly. Layla's eyes grew wider as she could recognise the British accent for this persons voice. She looked up to none other than Wade Barrett. "Sorry am like very late but I had the doctors." Wade said as he handed a note. He walked over to his seat spotting Layla was at the other end of the classroom from his table. He kept his glaze until Layla felt uncomfortable and looked away.

"Crap" Layla muttered under her breath as she noticed Wade was still looking at her.

"What's up?" Phil sale with concern and confusion.

"It's Wade. He's back from his holidays and he can't stop staring at me." Layla said starting to fell stress and angry.

"Why is he staring? Phil said looking over towards him.

"Because, we have been dating for a while now and I was planning to end it cause it wasn't working anymore and before I went on my plane to Spain, I saw him with another girl so I ended it like it was his fault to make things easier."

"So am guessing he doesn't want things to change. He still wants you." Phil said writing down the notes that was on board.

"Yep, sadly. I mean, we are good friends but that's all I want it to be right now." Layla said also copying down the note. The beg rang which meant Layla knew that wade was going to try and speak to her, which she didn't want.

"Right class, homework is for Monday and its about fossil fuels." Mrs Riley said as her students left her class room. Layla shoved passed people apologising as she tried to rush away to avoid seeing or speaking to Wade.

"Wait Layla." Wade shouted as he grabbed one of her arms and swung her round. "Layla we need to talk about this." Wade said trying to stop Layla from walking off.

"There is nothing to take about Wade, me and you are done. Get over it." Layla said as she looked round to see if she could see any of her friends.

"Layla look, that girl you saw, was my cousin Sandra. I wasn't cheating on you." Wade said slightly smiling as he believed he found a solution.

"You have you to be kidding me?" Layla said as her jaw dropped in shock of what she just heard.

"Yeah, so there is no need to end what we have. You known I wouldn't do that to you." Wade said moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Wade, am just going to say it. Am breaking up with you." Layla said biting into her lower lip.

"Whoa-What but bu- but why? I didn't cheat." Wade said I'm utter confusion.

"I have been thinking about it for a while now and when I saw you with that girl I thought it would be an easy way to end this." Layla said looking down at her many bracelets.

"What have I done, do I need to change? Please tell me." Wade begged.

"It's better of us just being friends, am so sorry." Layla said pushing her hair back.

"Um, ah. How long have you been thinking of doing this?" Wade said as his voice began to tremble.

"A week after out first date. I know that is long but you have to believe me that am truly sorry."

"I just wished you done it sooner, it would be less painful." Wade said as he walked off on his own. Layla leaned against the lockers as she sighed deeply. She saw Phil approach her with a nervous smile.

"Is everything ok?" Phil said rubbing Layla's arm.

"I just fell like I really upset him now." Layla said followed with a deep breathing.

"Well to cheer you up, a, going round to yours with the others tonight and I thought maybe me and you could, you know, hang out or something?"

"Yeah, that should be fun." Layla said looking down at the ground.

"Does somebody need a hug?" Phil said with open arms. Layla smiled as she walked into his arms. He wrapped his round gently rubbing her back with one hand. Layla leans back and looks into his beautiful eyes. He looked at her main features. Her smile, her eyes, her hair. They all stood out for him. The two both quickly shook out of the thoughts as they both backed away.

"Yeah so, I guess I'll see you tonight. Bye" Layla waved as she went to look for her friends.

* * *

_Oooooh? What did you think of this chapter? Please review letting me know. Thanks for the other reviews. They all make my day! :) _


	5. Chapter 5

"so are you coming over tonight?" Layla said as walked out of the school building with Rosa bye her side.

"Yeah and also remember my sister is coming round to be with your brother and stuff." Rosa said as they began to walk down the many steps.

"Yeah, that should be fun." Layla said in a very sarcastic voice.

"Yup, well that's my mum in the car." Rosa said as her pointed behind her. "I'll test you when am on my way to yours, see you soon." Rosa said as she ran towards her car.

"Yeah, see ya." Layla shouted over. She waved to her friend before looking for her mums car. She looked around to see Mike and Phil entering the car. Layla ran over to the front of the car. She opened up the door and slipped inside next to her mum who was driving.

"So how was your day guys?" Layla and Mike's mum said as she began to start the engine.

"It was ok, same old same old." Layla said looking out the window.

"Mum, Layla broke up with Wade today." Mike shouted out loud. Layla turned her head towards her brother who she sent a death glare to for mentioning it.

"Really? But you guys seemed so happy together. What went wrong?" Layla's mum said keeping her eyes firmly on the road.

"I guess it just wasn't working out." Layla shrugged as she kept her gaze on the outside world.

"Well, If you ever want to talk about things, am always here sweetheart." Layla's mum said taking a slight glimpse of her daughter.

"Aw thanks mum, I will if anything comes up." Layla said smiling.

"Blah, blah, blah. No one cares about that crap anymore. It's time to talk about my birthday!" Mike said high fiving Phil.

"What are we actually doing for your birthday?" Phil asked.

"Well, on Saturday were having a BBQ at mine." Mike said with excitement building up inside of him that it was to hard to control.

"Aw, my old bud is turning 17" Phil said patting mike of the back.

"Ok, we're here." Layla shouted as she began to unbuckle her seat belt to exit the car.

* * *

Layla ran down the stairs as she heard the door bell ring. She opened it up to Rosa and Eve. She let them both in before running upstairs with Rosa. Phil watched on until she was out of site. He wasn't in the mood for any of them. All he really wanted to do was sit and chat with Layla. It was strange. He was growing a fond for this girl who he wouldn't imagine talking to ever. The liked Layla, a lot but he wasn't sure of it was a friend or a girlfriend like.

"Alright, am just going to get my DVDs, be back in a sec." Mike said as her ran upstairs. He passed Layla's room to hear,

"So I see Phil is down there." Rosa said in a flirty tone. Mike stopped at the closed door to listen into more.

"Yeah, i know." Layla said plotting down opposite Rosa on her pink floral bed sheets.

"So, do you likely likely what you see?" Rosa winking sarcastically in Layla's direction.

"Um maybe, I don't really know. I mean, he is such a nice person and everything but that doesn't change the fact that he's a player. I feel like if I fall for him, am going to end up like the rest of the girls. Be used, now dumped. It's not what am wanting." Layla said playing with the curls in her hair.

"I see where your coming from. But to be honest, I haven't seen him act like the way he acts with you with any other girl. Do you know what am saying?" Rosa said crossing her leg.

"What are you saying?" Layla said with a confused facial expression.

"What am saying is that, your special to him! He wants a girl more like you but wont admit it cause he is popular." Rosa said pretty proud of herself for thinking that solution.

"Do you really think so?" Layla said as a smile began to grow.

"Honey, I don't think so, I know so." Rosa said hugging her best friend. Mikes ace lit up with joy as he heard the whole conversation. He quickly creeped down stairs.

"Oh my god, Phil guess what I just heard my sister and her friend talk about." Mike said as he ran out of breath.

"Ok, what is it?" Phil said out of curiosity.

"Layla likes you dude, but she's scared too because your a player."

Phil liked it how Layla liked him. It made him feel happy inside.

"And I have the best plan in a long time. This is it." Mike said as he leaned in closer to whisper into Phil's ear.

"Are you really sure about this?" Phil said as he wasn't very sure of he was in this a not.

"Positive, but this starts tomorrow." Mike said as he turned to the front of the TV and switched it on. Eve got up from her chair and sat next to Phil.

"Well. That's my mum in the car outside waiting for me and Eve. Thanks for having us by the way." Rosa said as her gathered her things together.

"It's honestly no problem, see you tomorrow." Layla said as se began to walk down the stairs with Rosa. The two looked over to where sofa was to see Eve and Phil chatting away.

"Ahaha, Phil you are she funny." Eve said laughing as she placed her hand on Phil's thigh.

"C,mon eve, mum is waiting outside." Rosa shouted over to her sister as Layla opened the door. Eve slightly smiled at her sister before turning back towards Phil.

"I know we didn't get a chance to speak about us but I had fun. See you tomorrow." Eve said as she leaned in and kissed Phil on his bearded cheek. Phil slightly smiled before waving goodbye to her as she left. Layla closed the door and yawned loudly.

"Well that's me of to bed, I'll see you in morning Mike." Layla said as she sniffed slowly up the stairs.

"And me!" Phil said catching Layla's full attention. "Am staying the night so you will also be seeing me in the morning." Phil said with a smile to finish it off.

"Oh, I see. Any who, good guys." Layla said as she continued her way up the stairs. She then started to think about Phil.

* * *

Short and rubbish chapter, I know. I am just top tired but I promise you CHAPTER 6 WILL BE EPIC. Sorry again guys. Thanks for the reviews love yous all. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Layla rubbed her eyes as she heard her six o'clock alarm going off. She would get up earlier than everyone else so she could have a nice warm shower to start of her morning. She stretched over to her clock and pressed the button to stop her alarm from continuing. She swivelled her legs around so she was now sitting up. She began to regain her balance by standing on her two feet. She slid of her navy blue hoodie and left her room.

She tip toed her way to the staircase trying her best not to wake up anyone which was a mission accomplished. She started to walk down the stairs casually but quietly. She then stopped on the middle of the stairs as she heard a voice. She looked over to sofas to see Phil walking up. He was only wearing a pair of black knee high shorts. He's tanned chest was exposed for Layla to see. She looked directly at his abs. Layla bite her lower lip as she wouldn't stop starring at his exposed body.

"You like what you see?" Phil said now realising what Layla was looking at. She quickly shook out of her thoughts and stood there awkwardly.

"Ugh, I umm. Ugh. Am going to go have my shower now." Layla said looking down at the ground as she walked down her last steps. Phil watched her with a smirk on his face as she entered the bathroom. He slid a white t-shirt on before resting on the sofa once again.

* * *

"Guess what Layla." Mike said as he munched on his cereal. He as in a happy mood as it was Saturday and that only meant two things. Birthday and BBQ.

"What?" Layla said finshhing of the toast she made for her and Phil.

"I invited Wade to the BBQ." Mike said with a big grin on his face.

"You what?"Layla said as her eyes grew wider in shape as she heard her brothers words. "Why in the hell would you do that?"

"Just to annoy you, that's really all." Mike said walking over to the kitchen sink. "And also he is planing to get back together with you."

"Well, that is not happening. Can't believe you've done this. Oh wait, I can believe it." Layla said storming away. Mike chuckled at his sisters anger before turning his attention onto Phil.

"Phil, go and get her. Nows your chance." Mike said nudging Phil's arm.

"The time is not right, I'll do it later." Phil said looking away from his friend.

"Ok your choice but you have to do it today. It will be so funny. Wait till you her face." Mike said laughing away to himself. Phil joined in with a fake laughter so it wasn't awkward.

Layla reached over to her bedside table to pick up her phone. She went through her contacts name until she approached Rosa's name. Layla began to type in a text message that read:

"Layla: hey rosa, are you and eve still coming over for mikes birthday BBQ x"

After about 15 minutes or so, Rosa answered back. Layla picked up her cell phone and read:

"Rosa: hey, am so sorry. I can't come today cause i promised my mamma i would help out in the shop, eve is still coming. So sorry again x"

Layla sighed quickly as she threw her phone back onto the floor. She wasn't excited to be in a house full of drunken teenagers all over the place. There was no doubt about it that she wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

"Happy birthday Mike!" The crowed living room screamed as Mike blew out the lit candles on his white frosted cake. Layla squeezed passed the drunk people to get through to the kitchen. She felt someone grab her wrist and lead her into another room. Shen looked up to see a very drunk Wade with a smile plastered on his face.

"Ugh, Wade. What do you exactly think your doing" Layla said trying to get past him. Wade took ahold of both Layla's arms to stop her going anywhere.

"Look Layla, I may be drunk but that doesn't stop my feelings I for you. All am asking is for you to take me back." Wade said as Layla could smell the strong sent of alcohol coming from his breathe.

"Wade your drunk. Am not talking to you when your like this and plus, it's over. There's nothing I can do now. All we have to do is to move on with our life's ok?" Layla said trying to push down his arms.

"No, no it's not over. Kiss me Layla." Wade said as he pouted out his lips and moved closer to Layla.

"No Wade, no." Layla shouted as her back touched the wall. Wade moved in closer which made Layla cover her face. She closed her eyes for one mire second with her arm over her face. She looked up to see Wade knocked out cold on the floor with Phil towered over him with a clutched fist. Layla gasped as she saw the sight. Phil dropped down his hands and looked at Layla.

"Are you ok?" Phil said stepping over Wade's flatten out body.

"Yeah am fine. Was there any need for that?" Layla said pointing towards Wade.

"Will he deserved it but that's besides the point. I came here to ask you something?" Phil said as smirk formed on his lips. He moved closer to Layla as her back was still on the wall. He leaned against the wall, both hands inline with Layla's shoulders. Layla looked into his eyes to spot someone behind him.

"Well you better ask me later cause Eve is there."

Phil turned his head lowly around to see Eve with a smile on her face. He stood up straight as he and Eve walked off. Layla thought why Phil wanted to ask her something. She looked down to see Wades eyes beginning to flicker. She stepped over his body to leave the room and go to the toilet.

Layla came out of the bathroom to see a lot of drunk people screaming, shouting, getting more drunk and more and more drunk again. She had enough of this party and decided to head upstairs to her room. As she approached a corner she heard filmier voices coming from around it. She identified the voices to see they were Phil and Eve's.

"Phil, I miss you. I miss our kisses and cuddles. I miss it all. Why can't I get it all back?" Eve said pouting her lips out.

"Look eve, I ugh, I miss it all too but I can't right now am in a middle of a bet slash joke with someone right now." Phil said scratching the back of his neck.

"What is the bet exactly?" Eve said putting her hands on her hips. Phil looked both ways before he whispered into her ear. Layla tried to make out what he was saying but his voice was top quiet. "Aw, I see. That is going to be good. Cannot wait to she the look on her face". Eve said clapping her hands. "But, what about after that. Would there maybe be a another you and me?" Eve said with a innocent look on her face.

"Maybe, I don't know yet." Phil said as he brought Eve in for a hug. Layla turned the corner smiling at the two as, in her mind she tried to figure out what was going on. It never really worked so she decided to give up even thinking about it. She knew it would something to do with leading on a girl. He was the school player so it wasn't hard to guess what it was about. Layla rushed up stairs as all she wanted to do was get into some comfy clothes and do her chemistry homework as she had noting else to do.

* * *

Phil looked round the room trying to find Layla. Every drunk came up to him trying to get his attention but he completely ignored them, which wasn't something he did often. It finally hit him that she wasn't down stairs enjoying the party. He looked up the stair case as he took a deep breathe and ran up the many steps. He slightly poked through the gap of the door to see Layla sitting on her bed indy style doing her chemistry homework. She looked up and smiled at Phil who's head was in her room.

"Come in if you want, I won't bite." Layla said smiling towards Phil.

"Are you doing the chemistry homework for Monday?" Phil said now fully inside Layla's room and pointing towards the note booklet which was settled on Layla's lap.

"Oh, yeah. I got bored down there so I thought, why not start homework. " Layla said moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

"We'll could you help me with question 5? I have my books in my bag in mikes room."

"Yeah of course." Layla said moving in right more to leave space for Phil. Phil came back with the two books in his hands. He plotted down next to Layla on the bed as he searched through his notes.

"Well you see, what you do here is you add the carbons up to find out how many hydrogens you have in the bond. Do you get me?"

"Partly, well ok I don't have any idea what your talking about." Phil said shrugging with a smile. Layla giggled flashing her amazing smile which caught Phil's eye.

"You should defiantly show off her smile more." Phil said starring directly at it.

"Um, ok then." Layla said flashing her smile not on purpose.

"See, right there. How do you have such an amazing smile?" Phil said adoring the view.

"I guess I have to thank my mum for that one." Layla said as she couldn't stop the smile. Phil smiled as well as he placed his hand on her cheek. He moved in closer and as soon as they knew it, there lips were connected. Layla still in shocked managed to close her eyes. Phil pulled away with a smile on his face.

"I'll see you in the morning." Phil said as he got up from the bed and walked out of her room. Layla sat there in total shock that Phil brooks, the high school player just kissed her.

* * *

Aww they kissed, but was it apart of the joke mike has planned? Or did he really mean it? Please tell in reviews and what you thought of this chapter, sorry I didn't post this last night, I was in the middle of writing it and I fell asleep, thanks for the other reviews guys:)


	7. Chapter 7

Phil's eyes slightly began to open as he heard noises not far away from him. He rubbed both of his eyes to see the figure of Layla picking up empty beer cans that were laying around. She wanted to make sure it was all gone before her mother got back from her friends. As she returned back from the trash can, she noticed Phil sitting up on the sofa watching her. He sent the brunette a small smile hoping she would return the favour. Layla quickly looked back down to the table and continued to pick up any cans that were left laying around. Phil's face screwed up as he was confused why she wasn't greeting with the most beautiful smile he has seen. He got up from the sofa and stood behind Layla. He caressed his hands on her hips which made Layla jump.

"Don't do that." Layla whispered as it was still early in the morning. The Chicago native swirled Layla round so she was now facing him. Layla looked deep into the olive green eyes that left her breathless. She raised her arms that were down at her side and rested them on his.

"Why can't I see your gorgeous smile that I saw last night?" Phil said as his lips were just an inch away from touching Layla's.

The brunette blushed as her eyes trailed from his eyes to his lip and lip ring. She wasn't use to be spooking like this by him as he wasn't his high school player self around her.

"Phil, we need to talk about the kiss." Layla said in hesitation. He backed away bringing his hands to his sides.

"What, you didn't like it? Please tell me that's not true." Phil said with his signature smirk that all the girls fell for. But not for Layla.

"Phil, I can see right through your player ways. I thought I told you. Am not into your type." Layla said standing up straight. Phil ran his finger throw his dark brown locks that still had some hair gel left over.

"Wow, you are one hard nut to crack." Phil said with a chuckle to go along with it. Layla squinted her eyes towards the well built man.

"Right, look. I don't know why your acting this way with me but its getting real annoying." Layla said placing both hands on her hips.

"Ok, what a, trying to do is get another kiss of you. I thought maybe using my well known strategy would get me somewhere, I thought wrong." Phil said moving his tongue around in his mouth.

"Well of you knew me better, you would know that I don't fall for that kind of crap." Layla said smiling.

"Anyway, you wanted to talks about the kiss, what about it?" Phil said straighten out any loose ends.

"Well, uh I, wanted to ask you, why?" Layla said with sarcastic laugh. "I mean, it must of been a dare or something."

Phil stuffed his hands into his royal blue hoodie. "Nope, no joke, prank or bet. I actually meant to kiss you. I know it's hard to believe that the school player would have a crush on someone for a change huh?" The Chicago native said laughing away to himself.

"Wait just a sec. Did I just hear your right? Your not trying to play me for a joke or anything and you have a crush on me? I don't know Philip, it's a bot hard to believe." Layla said walking back and fourth slowly.

"It may be hard to believe but this player, actually has a heart." Phil said hitting his chest on where me thought were his heart would be. He moved in closer to the brunette and swiftly took her on his strong arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and made the first move. This surprised Phil, but that didn't stop him for, enjoying it. He may be in a bet to do something with Layla but his feelings took over the thought of the plan. Layla quickly pulled away as she heard her brother make his way down the stairs. With the smirk on his face and the swag in his step, Layla just knew that he saw everything. Layla bowed her head down as she ran upstairs to her bedroom. She couldn't believe that she made the first move. She wasn't sure is she was falling for a player who would end up breaking her heart or falling for a guy named Phil Brooks that deep down, was just another normal hit who was fun to hang out with. She started to think of the conversation Phil and Eve shared less than 24 hours ago. She remembered the fact that Phil was in a middle of a plain which made him not to be able to go out with Eve again. It them hit her. He was using her.  
Playing her of you will. She knew it was too good to be true. Anytime she thought of him, the fact that he was the school player always shoot back to her mind. With the thoughts, she turned around to see the very man himself lean against the door frame of Layla's room.

"Mikes in the shower, so I thought we could get back to where we started." Phil said moving closer towards Layla.

"Stop." The brunette ordered stretching out her arm to stop him from coming any closer.

"Ugh, you ok?" Phil said stopping in his tracks.

"I know your trying to have a little laugh with her friends and play me but, that doesn't work with me you see. So I suggest you go back to Eve and forget the fact that this even happened in the first place." Layla sighed out.

"Look Layla, if I was planing to use you, which I have no intention of doing to anyway, it would be in private, it would be in public for every one to see. Phil said flashing her a smile.

"So what you are really saying is that you actually have some sort of feelings for me?" Layla said tilting her head a little.

"Pretty much ."

* * *

I know it's short, sorry for that. Please tell me what you thought and what do you think the bet is of about? Thanks for the past reviews guys, loving them so much:)


	8. Chapter 8

Layla waited in the front seat of the car nervously for her brother and Phil. Phil would be staying at theirs for awhile as his house was getting decorated. See looked through the car window to see Mike and Phil walking down the path, both with smiles on there faces. Layla's eyes lit up as she saw Phil's beautiful smile. It lighten up this cold, gloomy Monday morning they were having in Chicago. As the two boys entered the car, Layla's mum started up the engine and began to drive in the direction of the school.

Layla jumped out of the car and waved her mum goodbye. She walked into the building as she realised that everyone was looking at her funny. She looked down at her clothes to see if anything was on them but there wasn't. She bowed down her head as she continued to walk to her locker. She felt someone clasp there fingers in the gaps for hers. She immediately looked up to see Phil already looking at her with a smirk plastered on his face.

"What are you doing?" The brunette whispered through her gritted teeth.

"Well, I thought after our kiss, wait I mean kisses, we going somewhere so that is why am holding your hand." Phil said tighten his grip. "You do know that I really like you Layla." The Chicago native said out of pure honestly. He did know the compliments he gave her people thought where apart of the bet but he did actually mean it. That's why he knew this bet would be easy as he got to spend time with Layla and kiss her.

"Um, well the news got around quick." Layla said referring to the people looking at the two.

"Yeah, it must of. But anyway, I'll see you in chemistry." Phil said as he brought his hands to Layla's soft cheeks and pecked her lightly on her pink glossed lips. He walked off with a smirk on his face towards his friends. Layla stood there in awe. She couldn't believe that someone as popular as him, would kiss someone like her. In left her in total shock until the torturous school bell be rang to signal first period has started. Layla shook out of her thought as she ran up the stairs to biology.

* * *

"Well that was a boring lesson." Rosa said walking side by side with Layla.

"I know tell me about it." Layla said giggling with her friend. "Can Mr Smith get any more boring?"

"I don't even think thats humanly possible." The Spanish girl said making herself and Layla laugh out loud.

"Aw Rosa, you crack me up. Ok, who do you have next?" Layla panted put as she managed to regain her breath.

"I have Mr Lock, and you?"

"Mrs Riley, that's woman annoys me. Always blames me for talking to Phil, she. It's actually the other way around." Layla said smiling widely towards her friend.

"I heard you and Phil are dating now, care to explain?" Rosa said sarcastically raising her eyebrow at Layla.

"I'll tell you about it at lunch, ok. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to chemistry." Layla said pointing at the classroom behind her, still with her eyes on Rosa.

"Ok, have a fun class with you boyfriend." Rosa said nudging Layla's arm am sending her a wink. Layla shook her head in laughter as she turned around and entered her classroom.

* * *

"So I was thinking. Would you like to go to park again?" Layla said playing with her pencil. "So we could sit and chat about us, I mean we haven't exactly made it official yet." Layla laughed nervously.

"Um, sure. I'll take you tonight. I have something to ask you but I'll save it until tonight." Phil winked.

The British brunette slightly giggled at Phil's cuteness. "Ok, I hope it's something good." Layla said playing with her hair.

"Well, it depends on how you take it but I would say its a good question." Phil said smiling as he moved a little closer to Layla. They shared a gaze for a minute until the bell rang. Layla and Phil began to pack up the belongs and leave hand and hand. Once the reached outside the classroom, Layla found herself to me the centre of attention like this morning. Phil now realising he had to do something, she quickly swung Layla round to face him, and he collided his lips with hers. Layla a bit in shock, began to return the favour and kiss back. They two them pulled away and walked in different directions. Both with smiles on their faces and a skip in their step.

Rosa walked down the school halls holding her textbooks very closely to her chest. She walked past her sister Eve and some other girl chatting about something.

"The most funny thing is that Layla doesn't even have a clue that its happening. I can't wait to see her face when she realises she just got played by the school player." Eve said with her evil laughter. Rosa stopped in her tracks as her eyes grew wider to the result of everything Eve just said. Rosa turned around and grabbed her sisters arm forcing Eve to look at her sister.

"Did you just say Phil is playing Layla?" Rosa said as her voice trembled with worry.

"Ugh, where have you been all day. The news has gone around the school. Everybody knows about it, well apart from Layla." Eve said flipping her brunette curls over her shoulder.

"Well she is just about toe find out." Rosa said turning around. She them felt a strong grip grab ahold of her hair and send her face first into the lockers. She was them turned around to be facing her sister who had her pinned up to the lockers.

"If you even dare to say one word about it to Layla, I will deal with you personally. Got that bitch." Eve said letting go of her sister and walking off. Rosa held her forehead as she couldn't believe that her very own sister would do that to her.

* * *

Aw poor Rosa:( am actually planning a new fanfic, but am not sure if it will be another Phil/Layla or another couple. It will probs still have punk in it cause I love him way too much. But that won't happen still later on so back to this. Please review telling me what you thought of this chapter and what do you think Rosa should do? Loved the last reviews, thanks:)


	9. Chapter 9

Rosa and Layla walked down the road with Mike and Phil behind. Layla had the biggest smile on her face, while Rosa remained silent. All that went through Rosa's mind was that moment her sister attacked her. All because of she was sticking up for her friend she got treated like trash.

"Rosa, Rosa, Earth to Rosa." Layla said as she clicked her fingers in front of Rosa's face. The raven coloured hair girl shook out of her thoughts and returned to reality.

"Oh, am sorry, I was daydreaming." Rosa said letting a nervous laugh escape her lips.

"Are you sure? You have been like this the whole way home. Is there something wrong?" Layla said gently placing her hand on Rosa's shoulder. The Spanish girl looked up to her worried friend with her begging eyes, dying to know what was wrong. Rosa wanted to blurt it out, she did. But something was holding her back. The thought of her sister putting her hands on her again sent frightening chills up and down her spine. She knew she had to tell her someway or another but that still remained a secret to her.

"Yeah, am perfectly fine. Just wanting to get home soon." Rosa said making no eye contact with the confused brunette.

"Well, I'll just get your jumper for you so you can get home quicker." Layla said sliding her key in the lock of her door. She held open the door for the Rosa and the rest to enter the house before she got and close the door behind her.

"Well am going to my room, you have fun on your 'date' with Layla." Mike said winking at Phil with sarcasm. Phil made no facial expression towards Mike, as he was sick and tired of his little mind games. Phil just couldn't wait to be alone with Layla so he could finally just chill with the most beautiful girl in his eyes.

"Phil am just going to her Rosa her jumper and get my scarf so we can them start heading to the park."

Phil nodded sending Layla a thumps up as she began to make her way to her upstairs bedroom.

"Phil, i know." Rosa said facing the Chicago native.

"Know what?" Phil said in confusion of what Rosa was saying.

"Do act stupid with me Phil, I know about this bet you have with Mike and the rest of the douchebags you call popular people to play with Layla's feelings. Let me just tell you that am not on your side."

"How did you find out?" Phil said raising his voice just a smog.

"I overheard Eve talking about it with someone, so when I comforted her, She threatened me that if I told Layla about it, she would deal with me personally." Rosa said looking down at the ground." But that's besides the point. The point is that, if I can't tell Layla, you can." Rosa said very demandingly.

"Whoa, hold up their. When did you become my boss?" Phil said a little annoyed how he was getting treated.

"Look Phil, I know you really like Layla, I can see it in your eyes every time you look at her and of you really liked her, you would do the right thing and tell her the truth." Rosa said crossing her arms over her chest. Phil made no eye contact until he heard Layla's small foot steps door the stairs. Phil turned around faced Layla with a smile as she smiled back with a hoodie in one hand, and a scarf in the other.

"Ok Rosa, here's you hoodie. Guess ill see you tomorrow." Layla said wrapping round the scarf around her neck.

"Oh, um thanks, i best be getting off now so I'll see you later guys." Rosa said as she took the fabric piece of clothing which rested in Layla's hand and left the house.

"Is she ok? She has been acting weird all day. Did she tell you why?" Layla said as the pair left the house.

"Nope she has emit said anything to me but am sure she is fine. So lets stop worrying and let's go." Phil said clasping his hand together with Layla's and walking towards the park.

* * *

Layla sat with her legs over Phil's thighs on the bench as she securely had her hands around his neck.

"Do you like me Phil?" Layla asked looking towards him.

"Of course I do silly, why are you asking?" Phil said as he stroked the hair that laid on Layla's back.

"Like was there a time you didn't really like me? Be honest, I won't hold a grudge if you did." Layla said smiling widely.

"Well. The day you said I wasn't your type, that offended me." Phil said pouting his lips out with a sad expression which made Layla giggle to herself. Phil loved it with he made her giggle. He got to see glimpses of her beautiful smile and making her happy filled him up with joy.

"Thanks by the way." Layla said snuggling in closer into Phil.

"Thanks for what?" The Chicago native said in utter confusion.

"Just thanks for giving someone like me a chance. If it wasn't for you asking me to go to the park with you a few weeks ago, I wouldn't be seating here cuddling with you. And I know I said I didn't like it type and everything but, getting to know you shows me that deep down your actually a nice guy." Layla said as she quickly pecked him on the lips. By saying all those things actually made both Layla and Phil realise that they have fallen for each other which was something unpredictable. It then hot him like a lighting bolt. Phil had to tell Layla about the bet. He now could see where Rosa was coming from. He didn't think of her feelings at the start, but now seeing how much Layla meant to him instantly changed his mind. He now knew that he had to do.

"Layla there's something I need to say." Phil said taking deep breathes to ease the nervousness. Them it hit him again.

"Yeah?" Layla said calm and collectedly.

He began to hesitate. The pressure built up. The worry. The pain. The way Layla was going to take it. He was confused which one to say.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

Ooh! I have a plot and name for my new fanfic which I might be making it another Phil/Layla just because I love that couple for my fanfics. But I don't know yet, please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter? Thanks:)


	10. Chapter 10

"What? Are you being serious?" Layla said standing up in front of Phil.

"Um, yeah. I guess I am." Phil said now also standing up. He scratched the back of his neck as he realised what he just asked. But he wasn't taking it back.

"Oh my god. Yes! I would love to be your girlfriend." Layla squealed as she hugged him very tightly. Phil wrapped his arms around the British brunettes waist, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around. He dropped her back down as Layla placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. The two finally pulled away from each other for air.

"I don't know about you but, this is my first time asking a girl to be my girlfriend." Phil said looking down at the whitening smile.

"That must mean that am special." Layla said winking with a joking manor.

"Trust me, it does make you special." Phil said pulling Layla in closer. "I don't go around saying it to just any girl." Phil said moving his lips into a kissing position. Layla quickly pecked his lips before her and Phil walked there way back home.

Layla opened the door up to see an empty living room. Completely quiet apart from Mike's snoring that was coming from the other room. Phil walked over to the couch and sorted out his bed covers.

"Well am of to bed, so goodnight?" Layla said twiddling with her fingers as her smile lasted long on her face.

"Yeah, goodnight beautiful." Phil winked in Layla's direction. Her smile grew wider as she made her way up the stairs. She heard the words he said in the park over and over again in her head. This was something she never imagined happening. It made her happy that she discovered something new about the school player that she never expected at all. She quickly got comfy in her bed and drifted off the sleep with her smile still remaining.

* * *

Layla and Phil walked into the school building, holding each others hands in a tight grip as they ignored the many people that would stare at the couple. Layla and Phil made their way towards the lockers. Rosa looked over at them from where she was standing and saw enough to know that Phil never said anything. Rosa knew Layla well enough to know that she wouldn't forgive that easily. No matter how much the guy meant to her. Rosa let a sigh as she trailed over to the two.

"Well hey guys." Rosa said in a sarcastic happy voice as she sent a death glare in Phil's direction.

"Hey Rosa, oh my god, guess what?"

"Ugh, what?" Rosa said as she was worried about what her friend might say.

"Phil asked me last night to be his girlfriend. And I said yes." Layla said making it sound like Phil proposed.

Rosa's smile turned into an 'O' like shape as she heard the words come out of Layla's mouth. Rosa totally knew that Phil like her but she knew that making Layla his girlfriend during this bet was no good at all. For either of them. "Wow, I mean like, wow." Rosa stuttered out of words to say.

"I know, well I got to go to the girls bathroom. Be back in a sec." Layla said walking away from the others. Rosa smiled at Layla until she was out of sight.

"Right Phil. What the hell! What the fuck do you think your doing?" Rosa said as her face went bright red as she was full of rage.

"Look, I was about to tell her but I chickened out, ok am sorry." Phil said nervously.

"Sorry isn't good enough. Now you and Layla will find out the hard why about falling for someone. And trust me, it's not going to be fun." Rosa said through her gritted teeth. "I seriously can't believe you didn't tell Layla." Rosa said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Didn't tell me what?" A voice said coming behind the Spanish girl. Rosa's and Phil's eyes grew wider as they turned around to face the confused brunette with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Um, ah, um ask Phil." Rosa said brushing her fingers through her blank curls.

"Phil?" Layla said facing Phil with seriousness washed over her face. "Care to explain what you haven't told me?"

Phil's nervousness started to show. He took deep breathes as he straightened out his hair. He looked over to Layla who was waiting for the answer.

"No need Phil, I will tell you that one Layla." Mikes said popping up from behind Phil and walking in front.

"And I'll help you with that." Eve said pushing past Rosa. Mike had Kelly's hand who looked like she didn't want to be there.

"Mike leave it ill-

"Shut up Phil. I think she deserves to hear it from the master of the plan." Mike said cutting off Phil half way. "You see Layla, when you and Phil became close. I thought of a plan to just joke around and Phil agreed, and it has brought is to this day where now, you guys are dating. Mhmm. This is where it's stops. So, would you like to know that the plan which was kinda was?" Mike said with a devilish smile across his lips. Kelly yanked her arm back and walked away on her own as she wasn't putting up with Mike any longer.

"W-what is it?" Layla said as her voice began to tremble. Her body began to shake as nerves where taking over it.

"He used you Layla." Eve cut in. "The plan was for Phil to go out with you, get you to fall in love with him and then at the end. Drop you. High and dry. He never liked you, he just used you for a joke." Eve laughed evilly. Layla's eyes filled with tears as she was in total shock.

"Eve that's not true, I did and still do have feelings for her so shut your mouth." Phil said raising his vocals.

"S-so it's true. You did use me?" Layla said through all the tears than ran down her cheeks.

Phil turned around to the heart broken girl with her mascara stained tears that continually fell down her pink rosy cheeks. "Look Layla, I did agree to the plan but, during it I found out how I really felt about you and today I was going to cancel it." Phil said as he felt like crying.

"So you used me for popularity and didn't even think about my feelings." Layla said holding her stomach as her nerves where building up inside.

"What makes it worse lay, is that Rosa knew about it." Eve said smiling. Layla turned around to Rosa who became stressed by the minute.

"You knew?" Layla said in utter disgust. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"Look, I only found out yesterday and I was going to tell you but-

"But what Rosa, but what? You should of told me the minute you found out. I thought you were my best friend." Layla said as more tears came from her eyes. "And as for you Phil. I thought you were actually the one person who was different from what they seem, I guess I was wrong. I seriously don't know who to trust anymore." Layla said wiping away the tears. "And Mike, my own brother? I know we don't get along but to do that. Mike I would never do something like that to you because your my brother. Doesn't matter how much you hate me, I always had your back. But now, I can't trust anyone." By saying her last words, Layla walked away with her head hanging low with tears still falling. She felt betrayed by her bestfriend, her brother and being betrayed by someone who she thought who was actually the one hit her hard. Her nerves built up too much that she couldn't contain. She ran towards the school nurse as the school bell rang.

"Miss, l don't feel well." Layla said bursting right through.

"You don't look well either. Is something wrong?" The nurse said sitting Layla down. She walked over to the sink as she began to pour Layla a glass of cold water.

"I-ah was sick this morning and am just wanting to go home." Layla said as she tried to force the tears to stay in.

"Well you have to hand this to your first period teacher and he or she will give you a note and you can head home now ok?" The school nurse said handing Layla the water. Layla took a big gulp as she nodded. She got up from her seat, handing the nurse the empty cup back as she made her way to chemistry.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Layla?" Mrs Riley said to the class

"Um, miss. Sorry am late but I was with the school nurse." Layla said knocking on the open door. Mrs Riley, joined by the whole class looked over at the tear-drenched girl hunched over a little, holding in her stomach.

"Oh, I see. You don't look very well, I'll give you a note." Mrs Riley said as she ran over to her desk. Layla looked over the sea of people looking at her. She looked over to her desk to see Phil looking at her with sorrow eyes.

"Am so sorry." Phil mouthed in Layla's direction. She felt more tears fill up in her eyes but she quickly hid them as Mrs Riley walked towards her.

"Ok here's your note. Emm, Phil take Layla down to reception please."

Layla's head shot up as she heard his name. The chills started forming as he came closer to her.

"Miss, it's alright. I can-"

"No Layla, Phil will take you." Mrs Riley said pushing Phil a little closer towards Layla who was now standing outside the classroom. As Mrs Riley closed the door, Layla began to walk away, as fast as she could. Phil was the last person she wanted to see right now.

"Layla, please just let me explain." Phil said now chasing after her.

"There's nothing to explain Phil, you used me that's all I need to know." Layla said still walking fast. She felt a strong grip around her wrist which swung her around to face the second city saint.

"Please, listen to me Layla." Phil's eyes filled with sorrow and despair. "Everyday during that bet we had, there was never a day that I didn't like or even love you. The day we went to the park and we talked for hours was like the first time I actually felt something for a girl. And ever since that day, I fell for you more and more and yesterday when I asked you to be my girlfriend, I meant it. And yes I know I was stupid that I didn't end the bet here and there and am truly sorry for that." Phil said holding Layla's hand in both of his. "You are like the only thing that means something to me."

Layla's tears began again. The pain was back. It never left. She was torn apart. "Well the only thing that mean to you, is now nothing. Phil you broke my heart. And knowing how much I liked you, don't know if it will be fixed again." Phil dropped Layla's hand and brought his to his side. Layla turned around covering her face with her head bowing down. Phil realising now that he had made the biggest mistake. He wanted to turn back time. But now, he knew it was too late. He started to believe that it could be the end of him and Layla.

* * *

Oh my god. I was nearly crying writing this. Sorry I didn't post this up last night, I was sick :( bit better now tho. Anyway, tell ,e what you thought of this chapter, did you cry? And do you think this is the end or does Phil have a change to fix it? Review for next chapter and thanks for the previous ones, I do read the, by the way:D


	11. Chapter 11

So you won't be back tonight?" Layla sniffed over the other line to her mum.

"No, sorry sweetie. But I'll be back tomorrow after school." Layla's mum said. "Is everything alright, you seem a little down?"

"Yeah, am just not feeling well thats all."

"Mike isn't annoying you, is he?" Layla's mum said in a joking manor.

"Nope, he's been perfect, just perfect." Layla said rolling her eyes.

"Ok, well I have to go pumpkin, see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Layla said as she brought her phone from her ear and placed it down on the table. She brought her knees to her face as she sat on her cream coloured sofa just reliving today. She was still upset, but no tears came down her face. She finished them all up at school. The pain was still there. Feeling betrayed was the worse part. She felt like it was her fault for letting this happen. She felt she should of never fallen for Phil. She didn't plan to, it just happened. Like it was meant to be. _Was it meant to be?_ Layla thought as she stared into space. Her thoughts faded away as she heard a key twist in the lock. She looked over her shoulder to see Mike, Eve with Kelly and Phil trailing behind enter the house.

"Did you see her face, priceless." Eve said laughing histrionically.

"Right Eve, it's not funny anymore." Mike said closing the door.

"It wasn't funny in the first place." Layla said standing up facing the group. Once Phil heard her voice, his eyes trailed up to the brunette with her sparkling chestnut eyes.

"Well, seeing your little face all tear up was the highlight of my year." Eve said smirking widely.

"Well I found it funny when Phil dumped you, on your birthday." Layla said smirking straight back. Then room grew quiet as everybody tried to hold in the laugher that built up. Layla took a slight glimpse at Phil to see his smile peek through his sad face. Layla hated what he done to her, but she would be lying if she said she didn't have feelings for him. Layla climbed her why over the couch and up the stairs as she wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

* * *

"Mind if I join you?" Kelly said peering in Layla's doorway.

"Um, yeah sure. Take a seat." Layla said leaving space for Kelly for her to sit. Layla was a little confused of why Kelly, her old bestfriend wanted to talk to her but she didn't mind the fact she wanted to.

Kelly plot next to Layla smiling just ever so slightly. "Are you ok?" Kelly said placing one arm around Layla's shoulder.

"Well, am still upset but am morally angry at myself for being so stupid. I even told him he wasn't my type and I still end up falling for him." Layla shrugged.

"Hey, love is a weird thing. Some things are meant to been and others aren't."

"Yeah I guess. Do you think it was meant to be for me and Phil?" Layla asked looking over at Kelly.

"In a way yeah. I mean despite today, I actually think he has feelings for you. But if you have feelings for him. Don't let him off that easily." Kelly said winking at Layla. Layla smiled as she hugged her old friend. It was weird but it started to feel normal again. "Maybe you should talk to him, see his side of the story." Kelly suggested. Layla nodded as Kelly got up from her seat and left the room. Layla thought about it. She wanted to see why Phil would do that to her and as he really worth crying over. Layla wasn't ashamed that she went out with him, even though she promised herself she wouldn't. It was nice getting to know him but she wasn't sure if that was the real him. _Was he just pretending to be someone else all this time?_ Layla thought enough about it and decided to find out from the guy himself. She stood up from where she was seated and took in a deep breath as she made her way to the staircase.

Layla looked over the living room to see Mike trying to explain himself as Kelly ignored and continued to watch TV. Her eyes then trailed over to the other sofa to see Eve cuddling up to Phil as he done nothing. He had his arms crossed over his chest and ignored Eve. His eyes lit up as he heard a whisper of his name come from the staircase. He looked up to see Layla staring right back at him with her big brown eyes. she signalled him to come upstairs as she took one or two back up the way. Phil nodded as he got of the sofa and followed Layla up the stairs, without saying a word to anyone. He followed Layla into her bedroom and took a seat next to her on the bed.

"Why?" Layla whispered as made no eye contact with him. She could feel his cold green eyes stare at hers. She knew is she looked at him, her tears would start again and wasn't up for crying again.

"Well, at the start I thought why not it might be funny. But then i got too send time with you so I didn't want it to end. I then started to realise that if I kept this up, it wasn't going to end up well for the both of us. So I planning to end it today, but am too late." Phil sighed.

"See thats the thing Phil, I don't know if I believe that you were going to end it today. You being the school player doesn't help either." Layla said now looking at him.

"I know am known for this kinda thing but Layla, your different. Your the first girl I asked to be my girlfriend. Doesn't that say something?" Phil said moving in a little closer to Layla. "Do you still have feelings for me?"

Layla nodded her head as she felt tears forming again. As much as she wanted to say no, she couldn't help but feel something for Phil.

"Well all am asking is for you to give me one more chance, so I can show you that I do truly have feelings for you. my popularity wont get in the way. Please give me one more chance." Phil said lifting up Layla's chin.

"No. am not letting you go that easily. I still don't trust you Phil. And I don't no of I ever will. Despite my feelings towards you, no." Layla said moving her head away. She felt Phil's long, deep sighed against her skin. He got up from the bed and left the room. Layla watched him leave as a few tears trickled down her cheeks. _What did he expect her to do? Kiss him and forget it even happened._ Layla thought. She laid down on her bed she tried to forget about today. It didn't work so well as Phil still wandered her mind.

* * *

**_ok, am so sorry you had to wait 3 days for this chapter. It was ill and busy most of the time. am much better now and as to make up for the wait, on monday which is my birthday, am going to give you guys more than 1 chapter! Might be two or even three:) please review telling me what you thought of this chapter, thanks guys:)_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**My friend just started out on fanfiction and she has her first story up! It's not about wrestling at all but it is a good story in the making and is very well written, please check her out - u/4337979/ :)**_

* * *

Layla strolled into chemistry taking a deep breath as she walked towards her seat. She noticed Phil wasn't there but she saw him this morning. As she took her seat, she looked towards the door to see Phil with his arm around some girls waist, as she cuddled into him. Layla's jaw dropped as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. As he let the girl go, Layla turned her head facing the window, just like she didn't see a thing. He reached to his seat smiling at Layla.

"Hey." Phil said happily.

"Bastard." Layla muttered under her breath. Phil raised his eyebrows at Layla's comment.

"Excuse me?" Phil said placing his hand on his chest.

"All this crap about how you want me back so much and then I see you with some girl. I knew you never changed." Layla said shaking her head in disbelief.

"What, are you talking about Jennifer?" Phil said pointing towards the door.

"Oh, for once you actually know the girls name. Layla said clapping slowly and sarcastically. "Well done."

Phil slightly chuckled which made Layla more angry. "Jennifer is my cousin. She just moved to this school." Phil said still laughing away. Layla throw her head back as she sighed deeply in embarrassment.

"Sorry." Layla said quietly as she lean forward on her desk.

"Am sorry, I didn't quite hear that there." Phil said cupping his ear, smirking.

"Alright, am sorry." Layla shouted. "I just expected it cause-

"Yeah I know, am the school player and all." Phil said rolling his eyes with a bit of sadness.

"Look, I didn't mean it like that. It's just because you seem like you would do that sort of thing." Layla shrugged feeling bad for accusing Phil.

"Yeah I get it. But I told you Layla, I meant everything I said, and I still do."

Layla sighed pushing her hair back. "Phil, I know. Am getting quite sick of hearing it over and over again." Layla said, now regretting it.

"Just because you don't believe me. If your so sick of it, I just won't bother and leave you the fuck alone."

"You know what, I would prefer that than hearing you everyday." Layla shouted as her and Phil both looked away from each other. Luckily for them, Mrs Riley wasn't in and they just watched a film about fossil fuels so they didn't have to work with each other.

As the bang rang, Layla rushed out of the classroom to get away from Phil. She could feel his loud footsteps behind her which made her walk faster. She felt a strong grip around her arm that yanked her lightly to the side. She looked up to see her ex-boyfriend Wade looking down at her with joy in his eyes.

"Ugh, wade. Hey!" Layla said breaking the short silence.

"Hey Layla, can I talk to you?" Wade said hesitating.

"Yeah, go ahead." Layla said leaning against the lockers.

"I just wanted to say sorry for the last time I saw you. I deserved that hit. But what Phil did to you, he needs more than a hit. Argh, see if you where still with me, I would-

"Wade, please drop it. I have had enough of him today." Layla said raise her voice a little as she knew he was behind her texting someone.

"Sorry back to the point, I was kinda wondering of you wanted to go to the movies tonight? So we could get back to normal, but as friends of course." Wade said smiling. Layla thought for a moment. It wouldn't be so bad catching up with him again. They did use to be the best of friends.

"Yeah, I would like that." Layla said standing up straight with a smile plastered on her face.

"Right, I'll pick you up about 6ish?"

"Yeah, see you then." Layla said waving as Wade walked away. She turned around to bump into Phil who was standing before her.

"Why you talking to him?" Phil said quite demandingly.

"Aw, is someone jealous?" Layla said in a child-like voice.

"Just asking a simple question." Phil said smirking.

"Well if you must know, me and him are going to the cinema tonight. As friends. You do know that a girl and a boy can do that, right?" Layla said sarcastically. Phil rolled his eyes and Layla walked away smiling. He then felt a pat of the back and was greeted by Mike.

"Sup Phil." Mike said facing him.

"Hey, you up for doing something tonight?" Phil asked.

"Sure, what you got in mind?" Mike said leaning his back against the lockers.

"Movies?" Phil said eagerly.

* * *

_Uh oh! Hey guys, it's my birthday :) anyway, I know I said I would do more than 1 chapter but I haven't had time. Had a lot of homework to do! But am going to try my best to update every night again, sorry again guys. Feel bad:( please review telling me what you thought of this chapter and what do you think Phil is planning to do? Thanks guys!:)_


	13. Chapter 13

**_SO SORRY, copy and pasted a chapter i already did by mistake, whoops. Ok this is the real chapter 13 , enjoy x _**

* * *

Layla walked down the stairs sporting a white tank top and some torn jeans. She had her brunette hair in her natural wavy style. She sat on the last step of the stairs to tie her black converse high tops. She looked up at the clock which hung above the door to see it was five to six. She finished tying her laces and sat down on the couch. She looked over to her side to see her brother and Phil walking towards the sofas. Her brother slightly smiled but Layla completely ignored it. Ever since that day, she hasn't said one word to Mike. You wasn't ready to forgive him, just like Phil. She wasn't exactly ready to forgive anyone. Not even Rosa. All Layla needed was to just have space from them so she could sort things out for herself.

"So when is your boyfriend picking you up?" Phil said chuckling.

"First off, he's not my boyfriend and second, none of your business." Layla said turning her attention to her phone.

"Whoa, calm down lay. No need to get defensive over your lover." Phil said with his signature smirk.

"Ok now your seriously pissing me off." Layla said as her body tensed up. She slightly jumped as she heard the door bell ring. She got up from where she was seated and walked towards the door. She opened it up to a happy Wade, standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"You ready to go?" He said cheerfully.

"Yup." Layla said grabbing her hoodie. She looked behind her and gave a slight smile before leaving with wade.

"Right, that's them in the car. Where leaving in five." Phil said peeking throw the curtains.

"Whoa wait, hold up. Are you planning to spy on my sister?" Mike said sitting up.

"Well I wouldn't call it spying, more like checking up on them" Phil said with a slight laugh.

"Basically your following her?" Mike said smiling.

"No. Look they have already left and were seeing the same film as them. Would you hurry up." Phil said in frustration.

"So now were seeing the same film. Mhmm, nobody told me that." Mike said laughing away to himself. Phil got up from his seat and dragged Mike out the door and into the car.

* * *

Phil and Mike ran into the cinema, as they were half an hour late to see the film.

"Sorry sir, I can't let you in." The tired looking worker of the cinema said.

"Look, I paid for these tickets online so I want to see that movie." Phil shouted.

"Am sorry sir, but on the tickets it tells you that you have to hand me the tickets before, or any time during the first half of the movie." The worker said looking at his watch. "Now, it's the second half of the movie so if you want to see another movie, I'll give you the tickets free as you have already paid for the other ones."

"fine, by any chance do you know what the movie screen is for paranormal activity 3?" Phil said smirking.

"Yeah it's number 6, right next to yours. Here's your tickets. Enjoy the movie now." The guy waved off to Phil and Mike.

"But we didn't get any popcorn." Mike moaned causing Phil to shake out of his thoughts.

"Mike I know exactly what Wades trying to do. He's taking her to see a scary movie, so every time she gets scared she'll just jump right into his arms." Phil said frowning.

"And you care because?" Mike said opening the door to screen number six.

"Cause I for one, actually like your sister and want to treat her right. Unlike what you do."

Mike stopped in his tracks which caused Phil to too. "Excuse me? Who do you think you are telling me that I don't treat my sister right." Mike said god smacked.

"Mike, you came up with the bet and you still haven't said sorry. What do you expect her to do? Jump into your arms and forgive like that?" Phil said rolling his eyes. Mike stayed silent and continued to follow Phil into the movie theatre.

* * *

Phil and Mike were a few rows up from where Layla and wade were sitting. Phil sat there watching them as he noticed something. "Mike , mike." Phil said nudging Mike. As soon as he got his attention, he pointed down to we're Wade and Layla was. Mike noticed that wade was yawning, stretching his arm over to the edge of Layla chair. He was using the classic move.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Phil exclaimed. "There meant to just friends?" Phil sighed loudly as he tried to calm down.

Layla looked over at Wade to see him trying to stretch his arm around her chair. "Um, what are you doing?" Layla asked, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Just stretching." Wade said resting his arm on the top of the chair.

"Oh, ok." Layla said facing the screen again. "You done yet? " Layla said eager to get his arm back at his side. Wade hide his anger with a pathetic smile. He brought his arm back and continued to watch the movie.

Layla didn't want wade to make the move, it didn't feel right with him doing. It felt right when Phil did it though. He use to do it when they hang out at the park. "Oh, miss they times". Layla thought to herself. She then couldn't believe what she was thinking. Phil didn't care about her. All he cared about was himself, so why was Layla wasting her time thinking about him? Layla's thoughts drifted elsewhere as the screen went blank and the lights went up.

"Well that was a good movie." Layla said standing up too fast which resulted her having a headache.

"Yeah, let's go." Wade said rubbing his eyes. He let Layla past first before following behind.

Once the two got out the cinema, they started to walk around the huge shopping mall the cinema was held in.

"So, how's your love life?" Layla asked out of the blue.

"Um Well to be honest, it's not going so well." Wade said dropping his head low.

"Aw, what's wrong." Layla said pouting her lips out.

"She won't go out with me. We're good friends but, I want more!" Wade moaned.

"Well, whoever this girl is, she's lucky to have you as a friend." Layla said smiling. Wade lifted up his head as he went into hug Layla. Layla patted him on the back as they pulled away. Wade stopped half way, holding Layla's back in his hands. He stood there and stared right into her hazelnut eyes. Layla knew that he was going to try and make a move which she didn't want to happen. She tried to back away, but his grip was too strong. She turned her face to the side as she could feel him coming in closer. She then felt him fall out of her arms. She looked round to Phil pushing him down to the ground.

"Don't ever touch her again. Right, she's mine!" Phil screamed down and Wade who was retaining his balance.

"Am sorry. Who is she on a date with, not you." Wade shouted back.

"Oh, now your really asking for it." Phil said running towards the British fighter.

"No, stop. Both of you." Layla said getting in the middle, and stopping them to hit kick each other. "First off, Phil am not yours, ok?" Layla said pointing up at him. "And Wade, this isn't a date. Layla said now looking in his direction. Wade held his hands up in defence as she walked off to the parking lot. Layla sighed as she turned around to face Phil with anger all over her face.

"What are you doing here, you and Mike are meant to be at home." Layla said placing her hands on her hips.

"Me and Mike just decided to do something, so we went to the movies. Problem?" Phil said smirking.

"Yeah, it is a problem. Don't come and follow me again and go get a life." Layla shouted. Layla turned around, full of rage and anger. She then headed in the direction of the elevator.

"Mike, take my keys." Phil said throwing them over to his friend.

"Um, why?" Mike said on confusion.

"Am taking the elevator." Phil said on a positive mood.

* * *

**_ooh, short but sweet chapter. Please review telling me what you thought of this chapter and what is Wades planning. Thanks for all the supports.:)_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_I accidentally copy and pasted the wrong chapter for chapter 13, I don't understand how I managed to do that but anyway, I deleted 13 and re-uploaded it to the right one so check that one out and then read this one, thank you:)_**

* * *

Layla stood at the mental elevator, waiting for it to make its way up to the second floor. She crossed her arms and she huffed out a deep breath. She was angry that Phil was checking up on her. But what really got her thinking was when Phil said that she was his. Layla didn't know how to take that. It was either a compliment that he was protecting her or that he was just winding her up for that stupid bet. Layla's head was in a twist and all she wanted to do was get home and rest. They doors opened up and Layla slowing trailed into the empty lift. As she turned to the front she saw Phil running towards the doors. Layla's eyes grew wider and she continually pressed the button for the doors to close. They were so close but Phil found his way to sliver his way into the small gap.

"What is it?" Layla said angrily to the out of breath Phil.

"I need to talk to you." Phil said standing up straight.

"What about?" Layla said screwing up her face. "First off, why the hell are you following me?" Layla shouted.

"Because I want you back." Phil said moving a little closer to Layla. Still with her arms crossed, Layla tried to ignore the fact he's was so close. Close enough to kiss, but Layla kept her cool.

"Same old, same old. Tell me something I don't know." Layla said rolling her eyes.

"Why are you acting like this?"

Layla sighed. "Because Phil, I don't know if all of this you say is true or if its a load of crap for this stupid bet."

Phil shook his head. "Layla. I canceled that bet, why would I still be on it if it brought me to this?" He moved in closer, backing Layla up to the wall. Layla could feel his warm breath hit her cold skin. Now noticing that there lips where about an inch apart. She wanted to grab his cheeks and kiss him right there and then. "Layla, I want you back in my life. I miss you." Phil whispered. Layla's breathing became heavy as she watched his eyes sparkle onto hers. Phil's hands trailed down her body, onto her hips. He caressed them, slightly tugging on her denim jeans, pulling her that little bit closer. Layla rested her hands on his arms as a smile appeared on his lips. "Kiss me." Phil said closing his lids. Layla turned her head to the side causing Phil to kiss her rosy pink cheek. Once Phil pulled away, the doors opened. Layla broke out of the hold and hurried out the elevator. Once Phil exit, he started chasing after the brunette. Layla's head was messed up, she didn't know what to do. She felt a strong grip around her wrist which swung her round to face Phil again. By the confused facial expression he was giving off, Layla knew she better explain herself.

"Phil, I-I just don't know. I mean, I don't know if your telling the truth anymore." Layla said running her fingers through the waves in her hair. Phil grabbed ahold of Layla, placing her on his shoulder. "Whoa, wait are you doing?" Layla said not knowing where to hold on to.

"Am going to show you that everything I said was true." Phil said beginning to walk.

* * *

After that long stroll, Phil placed Layla down in the park bench. She looked around, seeing that they were all alone. No body else, just them.

"Why did you take me here?" Layla said facing Phil on the bench.

"This is we're me and you would always hang out and I would be my normal self." Phil said looking deep into they hazelnut eyes. "Well am being myself right now so, Layla. I want you back."

Layla gasped a little as she was shocked he would say such a thing. One single tear trickled its way down her cheeks. She knew Phil wasn't lying, she could feel it. Phil stood up, taking Layla's hand making her do the same. Layla also wanted him back, but tried denying the truth of her feelings for him, but right now she couldn't. She slowly put her hands around his neck smiling as she done it. She closed her eyes moving in closer to Phil. Then all of a sudden, she started to hear voices which turned into laugher which surrounded her. She opened her eyes looking around her seeing people from her school. Pointing and laughing. Layla brought her hands to her side as she noticed Eve make her way out the crowd. As she approached Layla, Eve's hand connected with the brunettes cheek nearly making her fall to the ground. Layla looked back up holding her cheek. Eve stood behind Phil, smiling evilly.

"And for me to think you've changed." Layla said in disgust.

"No, Layla please listen."

"No Phil, you listen. You bet is done now leave me alone." Layla ran out of the park letting her tears run freely. She pulled out her phone and pressed on a number. After the third ring, there was an answer.

'Hello' the soft voice said.

"Rosa, come over to mine. I need my bestfriend back." Layla sobbed on the phone.

* * *

Aw, Layla:( please review telling me what you thought of this chapter and do you believe that Phil knew everybody would come to the park? Please let me know. Thank you x.


	15. Chapter 15

"I actually thought for a mire second that he changed." Layla sobbed on Rosa's shoulder. "Why do I always go with the wrong guys? What's wrong with me." Layla's mascara stains tears started staining Rosa's white floral t-shirt, but being the true friend that she was, she didn't care.

"Hey, now. There is nothing wrong with you." Rosa said lifting up Layla's chin and wiping away her tears. "Boys are just like that. Not all, but a lot." Rosa and Layla giggled. Layla moved in closer and cuddled her bestfriend. She missed her so much and having her back meant the world. Layla and Rosa have known each other since they were 5 years old. They have been together in good and bad times and have gotten through it all.

"Thank you so much Rosa." Layla whispered slightly closing her eyes. The two then jumped up in the air as the heard someone shouting down stairs.

"Oh my god, who was that?" Rosa said catching her breath.

"It will be Kelly and Mike again. They have been fighting for weeks about the whole bet thing. I don't blame her, but I hate seeing her upset." Just then, Kelly slammed the door closed leaving the house. Layla and Rosa go up from the bedroom floor to have a peek down stairs. As they stared down for the top of the stairs, they saw Mike leaning on the door, groaning. Eve talking on the phone and Phil lying down on the couch with his face in the pillows. Once Layla saw him, she crawled her way back into room. She sat there for a few seconds in silence, thinking about him. She hated seeing him upset but he was in the blame. It was impossible for Layla to look at him without remembering the times they spent with each other. Rosa crept up next to Layla, who was kneeling on the carpet flooring.

"You still like him, huh." Rosa said rubbing her friends back.

"Yeah but I don't want too. I just want to get over him." Layla sad rubbing her temples.

"I know it might be a fast but why don't you try with someone else. See how things go, it might help you to get over Phil." Rosa suggested. It then hit Layla.

"Oh my god. I know what am going to do now." Layla said sniffling. "Am going to go out with someone and as you said, see how it works. It will be hard but what is life without any challenges." Layla said slightly smiling.

"Alright. Who do you have in mind?"

"Not sure yet but it'll come to me." Layla said. She and Rosa got up onto the bed and sat and watched a film until Rosa went home.

* * *

"So I was thinking, we could maybe try again. So, will you like to go out with me again." Layla said holding her books closer to her chest in nervousness. She could see Phil, Eve and the others listening in not that far away.

"You are being serious, right?" Wade said scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be here right now if I wasn't being serious." Layla smiled.

"You do remember, you were the one who dumped me in the first place?" Wade said as he and Layla could hear Eve's laugh.

"I know, and I thought about it and I believe that you deserve a second chance. I didn't exactly give you a good reason for breaking up with you so that's why am doing this. To say sorry." Layla said taking slight glimpses of the angry Phil witnessing the whole thing.

"You have nothing to say sorry about." Wade said placing his hand on Layla's shoulder. He then pulled Layla in for a hug. Layla smiled as she rested her head on him shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Phil making his way over to the pair with an angry expression. Layla could see in his eyes that he was looking for a fight. Layla pulled away the second Phil was close enough to make contact.

"Don't worry, am not here to fight." Phil said looking at Layla. He's eyes then trailed up to Wade. "Am here to tell you this." He cleared his throat. "Respect her. You are the luckiest guy in the world to get a second chance with her. Don't mess it up like I did, cause you won't forgive yourself. Just remember, she likes long talks at the park, she likes red roses, not white always red. She likes comedy films not romantic ones, unless there funny or have Ashton Kutcher in them." Phil said looking over at Layla who was smiling, facing the ground. "Now, she loves and I mean loves, cheesy pasta or a cheese burger. She told me this at the park. Do not and I repeat, do not call her Lay. She hates its. Call her Layla everyday and she'll love you forever. And the most important one of all." Phil said as Layla lifted her head. "Treat her right. She deserves it. I messed up with that and I have lost the most beautiful girl with a personality to die for. I dread the day I agreed to that bet and if I could turn back time, I would not of agreed. I didn't realise how much I liked her until I spent everyday with her. If you don't treat her right, you one, messed up big time and two, have me to deal with." Phil's cheek with a little red as he saw Layla's tear-filled eyes looking up at his. The school bell rang to let people know that it was time for class. Phil slightly smiled as he shook Wades hand and walked away on his own. Layla watched him leave as her emotions were running high. That was something she did not expect from anyone, especially him. For a moment Layla totally forgot that she was back with Wade. She wanted to chase after Phil and Hug and kiss him but she couldn't. Layla knew she lost him too. She lost something special that couldn't be replaced. So why was she trying to? She shook out of her thoughts as her and Wade made there way down to history.

"Well that was full of crap, you don't even like the park so I don't know what he's talking about." Wade chuckled. Layla's face screwed up but she let it pass. She couldn't believe what she just done.

* * *

Hey guys, forgot to say this last week but thanks for the happy birthdays. Guess what, am ill again:( so I don't think I'll manage to post this up everyday but I'll try my best. Anyway, what did you think of this chapter and do you think Layla made he right decision? Please review! I love your guys reviews. Thank you:) x


	16. Chapter 16

"Am actually quite offended by Phil telling me everything about you. I have known you longer, I think I would know that you like chicken burgers."

"It's cheese burgers Wade." Layla said looking up at him, who was pacing back nd forth I front of the sofa.

"Yeah, that's what I meant. But to tell me. Am not taking that." Wade said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Wade, no offensive or anything but do you mind shutting up about Phil, am getting a bit sick of it."

"Yeah, am sorry. He just annoys me." Wade said plotting down next to Layla.

"he's not as bad as you make him out to be. He's actually a pretty cool guy." Layla said smiling.

"Layla, he's what you call, a mind tricker. You think he's a nice person and then, Bam. He's kissing some other girl." Wade said sighing. Layla rolled her eyes as the her and Wades attention went straight to the door as it began to open. Walked through was Phil and Eve with Mike trailing behind with his head down low.

"Where's Kelly?" Layla asked the crowd as its turned silent. Once Layla mentioned her name, Mike ran to his room. Layla gasped as she covered her mouth. "Oh no." Layla whispered to herself. She climbed over the sofa as she ran towards Mikes room.

Mike sat on the edge of his with his hands on his face. Sighed deeply trying so hard to keep the tears inside. Layla knocked once on the hard wooden door to receive his attention. Mike popped his head up, facing the young brunette who stood by the door way.

"Can I come in?" Layla said in a soft and gentle voice. She took Mike's nod as a yes, so she trailed over to the bed and took a seat next to him. "What wrong?" Layla asked nudging him a little.

"Nothing." Mike said bluntly. He constantly pushed back his hair into place with anger and aggression.

"It's Kelly, isn't it." Layla said bravely putting one arm around her brothers shoulder. Layla looked at her brother seeing his was truly upset. He looked as upset as he was when mum and dad got divorced.

Mike slowly nodded as some tears began to form, but didn't fall. "She, she left me." Mike crocked. He kept his head low in sorrow. Layla felt his pain and brought her brother in for a hug. She couldn't believe what she was doing and it was actually happening, but it felt right. She pulled away from her brother as he lifted head up.

"Layla, I am so sorry. They way I treated you was out of order and should of never happened. I didn't treat you like a sister and I know that am a terrible brother and I totally understand if you hate me but please just know that am sorry." Mike said in shock of his own words. Layla sat there next to him with her eyebrows raised high as she was not expecting this at all.

"You really mean that?" Layla asked.

"Yes, every word." Mike said slightly smiling. A smile approached on Layla's face making her take her brother in for a hug. This moment was so unreal, hard to believe.

"I guess am sorry too for being so annoying. I don't mean to be." Layla giggled.

"Hey, you don't have anything to be sorry for. It's all me. I ruined a good relationship between you and Phil. You's two were meant for each other." Mike said feeling bad.

"Look, it's not your fault were not together." Layla sighed out. "If he really did like me, he would of never went with the bet anyway." Layla leaned her head on Mikes shoulder. "Enough about him, am just happy were friends again." Layla giggled.

"Yeah, do you think I'll get Kelly back?" Mike asked out the blue.

"Well, do you really like her?"

"Uh huh, a lot." Mike said eagerly.

"Well, if you really care for the, you will stop at nothing to get her back. You will put all you effort into it and in your case, you will succeed." Layla exclaimed.

"Ha, I love you sis but your still a nerd." Mike said laughing.

"I love you too but that doesn't change you from being a totally ass." Layla giggled as she play hit her brothers arm. "Well I best get back to Wade." Layla said rolling her eyes. Her and Mike stood up and left Mikes bedroom.

Layla stood there with mixed emotions. She was shocked and sad seeing a drunken Phil share a very messy kiss with another drunken Eve.

"He's drunk, he doesn't know what he's doing." Mike whispered into Layla's ear.

"Yeah, I guess." Layla said feeling a bit down. Phil finally pulled away looking over Eve's shoulder spotting Layla. He thought he was kissing Layla, not Eve. He wasn't sure how much he had to drink, but he knew he made a big mistake.

Layla made no eye contact and continued her journey up the stairs. "Night Mike."  
Layla shouted down. As she closed her bedroom door, all of a sudden the tears start falling. So many of them ran down her blushed cheeks cause her to wipe them away. It didn't help much as the tears never stopped. I was seeing Phil and Eve kiss. She knew Phil has no idea what he was doing but it still hurt inside. As Layla reached for the covers,she sniffled her last tears before drifting off ink a deep sleep.

* * *

Layla waked into chemistry a little later than usual. She spotted Phil and immediately rolled her eyes as she strolled over to the shared desk. She plot down next to Phil as he got her stuff together.

"Hey." Phil said rubbing his sore forehead as be was suffering for a hangover.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Layla growled.

"What have I do now." Phil moaned as he continued to rub his temples.

"You can't jut go make a speech on how much you love and want be me back and then on the same day, go and kiss Eve right in front of me." Layla shouted as she became stressed.

"Wait, what? I never kissed Eve, I kissed you?" Phil said in confusion.

"Oh don't give me that crap of how you thought it was me cause you loved me so much. Look, you kissed Eve so is why don't you go off with that little slut and I'll stay with wade and leave you the heck alone." Layla said.

"I know why you go out with Wade." Phil twiddling his pen around.

"How, how could you possibly know?" Layla said in a tone making out that she was sick and tired of it all.

"Your going out with him to make me jealous." Phil said with his signature smirk.

"You think am doing what!" Layla shouted from the top of her lungs receiving the classes full attention arms Ms Riley's.

"Layla, keep the noise down." Ms Riley said as she continued to right her notes. Layla waited until the whole class was now back at paying attention to writing the notes.

"You actually think am doing this for you? Wow, you always end up thinking of yourself. Maybe I actually like him and that's why am going out with him. Not for you, but for me." Layla said sternly.

"Whatever." Phil sad rolling his eyes as he faced the front

* * *

As the bell rang, Layla and Phil rushed out of chemistry avoiding the speedy people.

"Phil!" Eve shouted as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Layla turned around facing the two as she watched them in disgust. She then felt two hands caresser her hips as she watched Eve walk away. She turned around and face the British fighter, Wade.

"Hi." Layla sighed as she looked up at who she made her boyfriend, which she wished she didn't.

"Hey, just wondering if you want to go to Cody's birthday party with me?" Wade asked. Layla knew that her in Phil where planning to go together for weeks and now to telling practically right in front of Phil, broke Layla's heart.

"Um, yeah." Layla said as she sighed facing the floor. Wade smiled as he quickly peck her cheek before leaving. Layla rubbed of the kiss he left of her cheek. She turned head facing a broken Phil who was just standing there as he let all the sadness take over his body.

"What have we come to?" Phil croaked quietly.

"I don't know." Layla said. She made no eye contact and began to walk away from he. It was so hard to, but all she had was to walk away.

* * *

_**Sorry guys about the delay on the chapter, had to write an essay and another story for school:P anyhow, please review on this chapter telling me what you about it and trust me, chapter 17 is going to be the best one. Actually cannot wait to start writing it! Thanks for the past reviews guys:D**_


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you sure about this?" Mike said nervously clutching onto the bouquet of roses.

"Yes, every girl would love this to happen now do it." Layla pushing her brother closer to the table Kelly and her other friends surrounded while eating there lunch. Mike swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. He's palms began to sweat as more people stopped and watched what was going to take place.

"Um, Kelly." Mike said quietly receiving no attention. "Excuse me, Kelly." Mike said biting his lower lip. He knew Kelly was ignoring him and this made him even more nervous than before. Mike turned his head to face his sister who was gesturing him to move forward. Mike walked around the circular table so Kelly was facing him. "Kelly." Mike mumbled as she still made no eye contact. Mike sighed as he looked up to the ceiling. He stepped up on one of the chairs and then onto the table. Kelly looked up at him as she noticed other people looking as well. "Kelly Jean Blank." Mike exclaimed with a smile forming on his lips. "I know I have been such a douche to you recently but I want to make up for it. So, will you please go to Cody's birthday party with me?" Mike said stretching out his arms. He looked over to Layla who had her thumbs up. Kelly stood up on her chair and then onto the table with her arms crossed. Mike put his arms down as he became calm.

"Yes." Kelly squealed as her smile grow wide. He hugged Mike as he lifted her up of her feet. She connected her lips with his as he put her back down. The whole school applauded Mike for his courage. He looked over Kelly's shoulder to his sister.

"Thank you." Mike mouthed as he continually hugged Kelly tightly. Layla smiled as she felt good inside. She helped her brother get a girl that meant the world to him back in his life. Layla looked into the crowd as she noticed Phil looking up at the pair smiling and clapping. She sighed as her head trailer over to the side of her to see Wade doing the same thing. She knew the plan to get Phil of her mind by going out with Wade wasn't working. Her feelings were too strong for him and noting got in the way of that, apart from Eve. She didn't feel anything for Wade apart from friendship. She knew she had to end this thing with Wade so she didn't end up hurting him. They best way for her to get over Phil is just to let whatever comes her way happen. Faking feelings for Wade wasn't getting her anywhere. She decided she was going to end this thing once and for all after Cody's birthday party. She started to walk away from the crowd that were still cheering for the couple. She held her books closer to her chest as she budged passed the many people.

* * *

"Zack asked you out?" Layla said in shock.

"Yeah, so this is practically our first date." Rosa said with a big smile on her face. Layla turned around facing the mirror again as she continued to apply mascara. Layla was sporting a quarter-length sleeve purple sparkly dress what just came above her knees with a pair of purple heels. Rosa was sporting a one shoulder black laced dress with black wedges. Layla had her hair in curls as Rosa had her hair all to one side straight. They were just finishing up getting ready for Cody Rhodes birthday party. He was a friendly guy who was popular but not like the rest. Most of his closet friends weren't popular. Layla was one of them.

"C'mon girls, you don't want to be late now." Layla's mum shouted from the living room.

"We're just coming." Layla shouted back. She picked up her bag and left her room with Rosa behind.

They walked down the stairs as they saw Mike and Kelly waiting on them. It was so good seeing them two together again. They were just meant for each other. Layla looked over at the sofas to see Phil watching her as she made her way down the stairs. His olive green sparkled at the sight of her small smile. Layla and Rosa finally made it down and left with Mike and Kelly. Layla was confused of why Phil wasn't coming. She assumed he'd be going with Eve.

"Mike, whys Phil not coming?" Layla said walking along side her brother.

"He said wasn't up for it, maybe because he's not going with you." Mike said nudging Layla's arm.

"Oh, ok." Layla sighed. She knew her brother would make a comment like that but she tried to ignore it. Her and Rosa slid into the backseats of the car as Kelly and Mike sat in the front. Layla looked back at the house to see Phil standing by the doorway. She sighed quietly as she got her seatbelt on as the car began to drive off.

* * *

Layla and the rest arrived to the club Cody hired for his birthday party. Mike and Kelly walked off into the crowd of there other friends as Rosa went off with Zack. Layla was all alone. She searched the crowded room for wade. She approached the bar to get a drink. She sat at the counter as she order a diet Pepsi. She looked over to see Wade and Eve having a normal conversation. Layla squinted her eyes as she noticed Wade nodding at everything she said. He started backing up from Eve so Layla turned around facing the bar tender while sipping her beverage.

"Hey babe." Wade said struggling to get onto the high stool.

"Why were you talking to Eve?" Layla said facing wade.

"I was telling her that she and Phil better stay away from us." Wade said standing up.

"Wade am not stupid. I know it was about something else and, god you stink." Layla said also standing up and taking in the strong sent of alcohol that came from Wades breath.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Wade said wrapping his arms around Layla waist.

"No Wade, I don't want to." Layla said trying to wriggle out his strong hold but it was no use.

"Do I look like I care what you want." The drunken Wade said tightening his grip even more.

"Wade let go of me." Layla said throwing her little fists hard into his chest.

"Let me think, no." Wade said pouting out his lips gesturing for a kiss. Layla tried to push him away but nothing worked.

"Wade, stop it." Layla yelled trying to get someone's attention. It was no use as the music was too loud and people were busy dancing. She didn't know what to do now. No one was there to save her. There was one person she wanted to save her. Someone who was more than special to her. He was her superman in her eyes. She then suddenly felt Wade drop out of her hands. She looked down to see Phil on top of Wade continually punching him. Layla stood there in shock of what she was seeing. She didn't expect to see Phil there as she thought he was staying at home. She shook out of her thoughts as she realised Phil wasn't stopping with punching Wade. She looked over to see blood coming out if Wade's nose. Layla started to push Phil away from the bloody Wade.

"Phil, stop it. You've done enough." Layla said as she placed her hand on his chest to keep the distance from him and Wade. She looked over to Wade as many people crowded around him. She turned back around to see Phil pushing past many people to get to the exit of the club. Layla ran after him as she did the same. As she got out of the crowded room, she felt the cold breeze hit her in the face. She then saw Phil storming off towards his car. "Phil, wait" Layla said jogging towards him. Phil continued to walk away from the brunette. Layla stopped as her heels were killing her feet. "Phil, please." Layla pleaded. Phil stopped in his tracks. He shrivelled round and faced Layla who was about three and a half metres away from him.

Layla sighed as her nerves began to form. "Why are you here?" Layla asked as she made no eye contact with the Chicago native.

"Because I knew eve was going and I thought she might try to hurt you. Guess it was Wade instead." Phil said scratching the back of his neck.

"I know your just trying to protect me but I can fight my own battles." Layla said sternly.

"You couldn't there. You called for help and came and saved you. Why can't you appreciate one thing I do for you?" Phil said pushing back his hair. "I know you want to get over me and everything but the fact is, I don't want to get over you." Phil said.

Layla bowed her head down as she let her tears run freely. "I don't want to get over you too." Layla whispered to herself, wishing she said it louder.

"But I guess I have to. Am moving back in with my mum next week so you won't see me every night and day. I won't talk to you, I won't even look at you. Am doing this for you, ok." Phil said noticing the tears that ran down Layla's face. Phil turned around and started walking away. Layla's crying went on and on until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face Wade with dry blood at his nose.

"Hey, look am-

Layla's hand connected with his cheek causing him to stumble backwards. "We're done." Layla exclaimed. She shoved passed Wade and ran home as the rain began to start.

* * *

Layla sat on the sofa with a blanket draped over her purple dress. She wiped away her mascara stained tears as she watched the blank screen on the TV. She startled as she heard the lock on the door rattle. She cooled her nerves as mike and Kelly walked in.

"Are you alright honey." Kelly said sitting next to Layla on the cream sofa.

"I've been better." Layla sniffled. She felt a hand placed in her shoulder. She looked up to her brother who sat on the arm of the sofa.

"Hey, everything is going to be alright." Mike said looking up down at Layla and then up at Kelly.

"Will it though?" Layla mumbled. "He said he's never going to speak to me again." Layla said as the tears started again. "Do you guys know where he is?" Layla asked, blowing her nose into a tissue.

"He text me saying that he went off somewhere to be alone. He never said where though." Mike sighed. Layla thought of many possibilities of where Phil could be. It then hit her. She knew exactly where he would be. She grabbed her light brown ugg boats and shoved them on.

"Where you going?" Kelly asked curious of what Layla was up to.

"Am going to find Phil." Layla said determinedly. She got up of the sofa and head towards the door.

As Layla walked down the many streets with her fancy purple dress and her scruffy old uggs, she finally approached the park. She took in one deep breath before stepping inside. It was totally deserted, not a soul in sight. She kicked the little stones that laid on the concrete path. She reached the bench still to find no sight of Phil. She huffed out her last breath before turning around.

"Layla?" A filmier voice said coming from behind the brunette. Layla stopped walking and slowly turned around. She looks over to see an confused Phil."What are in doing here?" Phil asked.

"Because, I was thinking about what you said and that the truth is. I don't want to get over you. I want you back in my life Phil." Layla said as a smile began to form. Phil smiled as he started to walk her way. Layla couldn't wait and jogged her way towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he did the same with her waist. She kept her grip tight as happy tears began to fall.

"I've missed you Phil." Layla said not letting go.

"I've missed you too Layla." Phil said as he connected his lips with hers.

* * *

_**Aww:) finally there together again:D I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Please review telling me what you thought of this chapter AND what do you think Eve and Wade will do about this? :o thanks for the past reviews :D**_


	18. Chapter 18

Layla opened her eyes to see she was on the floor. She looked around noticing the objects around her. She began to realise she was in her living room. She looked down to find she was wearing her panda pyjamas. They were childish but comfy. Layla sat up and faced the sofa that was next to her. She saw Phil rubbing his eyes, guessing he just woke up too. She smiled as his eyes trailed over to her.

"Morning babe." Phil said in a raspy voice.

"Morning, sleep well?" Layla said leaning against the sofa while on her knees.

"Yeah, did you?" Phil said slightly chuckling.

"Kinda, guess I rolled of the sofa in my sleep." Layla said giggling. "It's hard to believe this is happening." She said gazing into his shining eyes.

"What?" Phil said leaning on his side, facing the brunette.

"That am with you. Who knew the nerdy girl would end up going out with the most popular guy in school. It's like, so unreal." Layla said hiding her smile.

"I know what you mean, I didn't expect it to happen, but am glad it did." Phil said smirking. He sat up and patted twice on the empty space on the sofa.

"Same here." Layla whispered as she crawled up onto the free space. She leaned her head against Phil's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around hers.

"Am just wondering how Eve and Wade are going to take it." Phil said sighing.

"We'll they will just have to deal with it." Layla said looking up at him. "That reminds me, thanks for saving me from Wade." Layla said as she tugged a little strand of hair behind Phil's ear.

"No problem, anything for my princess." Phil said as she wrapped both arms around Layla's small waist pulling her closer.

"Aw, your cute." Layla said as she wrapped her arms securely around Phil's neck. She connected her lips with his. Phil could feel her smile through it, which made him smile. As they finally pulled away, Phil quickly pecked her forehead before getting up and heading to the shower.

* * *

Layla and Phil walking in hand and hand without a care in the world. They saw they odd people staring and whispering, but they ignored it all. All they cared about was each other and that's all that really mattered. They noticed the pair of Wade and Eve approaching them with angry washed over there facial expression.

"What the hell is this?" Eve asked sternly pointing to the clasped hands of Layla and Phil.

"What does it look like? We're together, can you not see." Phil said raising both of his and Layla's hand up in the air.

"B-but I thought we were together?" Eve said faking the tears.

"Eve get a grip of yourself. I was drunk you used me to your own advantage. It's over. For now on, it's me and Layla all the way."

Layla looked over and smiled at Phil. She slightly blushed until she turned her head in Wades direction.

"And Wade, you knew it was long over before it even started." Layla said smiling. Wade bowed his head down in anger.

"Well me and Wade don't need to you two. We have each other. C'mon Wade let's go." Eve said linking arms with Wade and storming off in a different direction.

"What the hell was that all about." Layla said laughing along side Phil.

"I don't even know. But enough about them, it's just me and you." Phil said stepping in front of Layla causing her to stop walking.

"You promise that?" Layla said with a smirk across her lips as she wrapped her arms around Phil's neck as he did the same with her waist.

"I promise you that, no doubt about it. Which leads me to ask, would you like to go to prom with me?" Phil sad as he bit his bottom lip.

"Of course. As you said, it's just me and you for now on." Layla said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"That's right. The team of Phil and Layla." Phil said laughing with Layla. "Love you babe" Phil whispered.

"Love you too, Phil." Layla said as she placed her lips upon his.

This moment was so unreal to them. It felt like yesterday they hardly knew each other and now their a strong couple, nobody could break. Having been through so much has totally made them realise their true feelings for one another. Layla couldn't believe this was actually happening. The question that kept running through her mind was, 'Is this for real?'

THE END.

* * *

_**Aw, I can't believe I finished this story already. It feels like yesterday I just came up with the idea. I have enjoyed every chapter I have written and that was all because of all the amazing reviews you guys have given me. It's so hard to believe. The song 'True Love' by Pink really reminds me of Layla and Phil. Anyway, my new story 'I Can Only Take So Much' is out. It's a Layla/Phil story again but something completely different to what i usually do. Thank you all again, means the world. :)**_


End file.
